France X England with a Twist
by ToriLuvMeh
Summary: When England goes to a tea party that France is having and has too much to drink, things will be discovered that will change everyone. Plz read


England covered his head with the pillow as the doorbell rang constantly. He has horrible hang over because he was out all night with America, Italy, and Germany at a strip club. No take that back, America tied down England with chains and fuzzy handcuffs forcing literary dragging them to a strip club out in the city. Italy made it worse by putting a ball gag in England's mouth so he could shut up about not wanting to be there. Germany just drank through the whole thing laughing and taking pictures posting them on Facebook. One picture was a giant creepy looking red headed stripper giving England a lap dance. She was muscular and big just like Germany. England got curious about the stripper so he touched between her legs just in the spur of the moment. England almost died.

There was a penis. A PENIS and it wasn't even that big! England screamed trying to get away from the stripper but it was useless. He was still tied down to the chair with the ball gag in his mouth. No one seems to notice his screaming and whining so for the next eight hours in the chair nearly dying with the he/she grinding on him. He didn't keep help until Germany pulled the stripper off before he/she gave England a blow job.

"What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK," England nearly screamed pulling of off the ball gag after Italy took the chains off.

"What," America smiled, "You needed to have a good time. Since the Olympics started you've been off to London all day long. We thought that this would lighten you up."

Italy snaked his arm around England's neck drinking a bottle of vodka. He reeked of it. Something told him it was Germany's fault but that didn't matter right now. England's sanity was in stake here. It got worse when the stripper was coming for him calling his name out. America tapped England laughing drunkenly. Germany pointed to the stripper coming their way and England ran like hell out the door. His heart was pumping so fast he thought it would come out. This was the worst night of his life, adding on the he thought this was all American's fault along with Germany. Italy might have been too stupid to think of something like that but just went along with it. Rumor had it that they had a "thing" going on behind doors. Kinda creepy, yes, but they spent so much time together do it could be possible.

He walked outside into the warm London night. He smiled at the sight of large buildings and lights flashing in the sky. The smell of food in the air which made him hungrier than anything else in the world. He hasn't ate much since the Olympics started and knew damn well that with all the events going on that he couldn't stop to do anything fun. England went across the street to another bar. With everything that has happened he needed a drink. A strong drink to make him forget everything that happen and knock him out for a while.

England was greeted in the bar with blasting country music and a mechanical bull in the middle of the floor. A hot blonde with short shorts, while high heel shoes and a white crop top mounted the bull and hung on. He couldn't see here face because it was covered with a cowgirl hat, pulled down very low. He sat at the bar staring at her drinking vodka and whiskey. England admired her body. Her boobs are large and round, waist small but had a cute small ass. Her beautiful wavy blonde hair went all the down her back. He could see the smile on her face as she rode the bull. Deep down inside he wished that the bull was him. England wouldn't had mind taking the hot blonde home, having rough sex all night long, then taking her out to eat or something. Just to show her a good time.

After the blonde got off the bull, she swayed over to the bar sitting next to England. She ordered five shots of whiskey then turned to England with a smile.

"So I saw that you were staring at me. Did you like what you saw," she giggled with an accent.

He blushed looking down at his drink. She was staring at him the whole time. It was kind of awkward for him, seeing a woman like that on a bull and wanting to do sexual intercourse with her. It wasn't like him to do it at all but here he was with her. He took a sip of his drink then spoke.

"Actually yes I did. I don't think I could last on the bull like you did," he smiled.

The blonde giggled. "I ride a lot of things so the balance helps out a lot."

England almost choked on his drink. What exactly did she mean by that? The first thing he thought about was she was a whore or something. He didn't know why but that was just the first thought that came to mind. They do those things professionally ya know. Another thought was that she might of rode horses or some kind of animal. She could've been a jockey like he saw on TV one time or she could've lived on the farm at a time of her life and rode horses. That's what he thought to keep his mind sane. She was a country girl that lived on a farm with animals. England wouldn't live it down of her was with a prostitute.

"So what exactly do you ride, if you don't mind me asking," England spoke softly.

"Just things. I like to try out different things to ride so it could be more fun for me."

'Yep,' England thought, 'she has to be a whore no doubt about it but I like her."

"So," she took a shot then looked at him, "What do you do for a living?"

"I control England. It's my country."

She smiled at him. "You're like the king or something?"

"No I control England, well I am England actually."

"That's very…interesting. So you're with the other countries that are over there at the window with a sign with your name on it?"

England looked over to the window confused until his look turned to horror. America was standing there naked with a sign that had "Come Out Bro! COME ON ENGLAND!" Germany was laughing with Italy who changed into a Lolita dress with a long brown wig on. It was embarrassing as hell. The blonde giggled too which made it all the worse for him. He wanted to kill them with anything at this point.

Germany came inside with Italy walking towards the bar. They look like a cute couple if it wasn't for the fact England wanted to ram their heads into the wall this instant. He just sat there staring at them coming up to bar. The blonde smiled at England putting her hand on his. He felt hot now, like electricity flowing through his veins. It felt so good that he almost got a boner. Okay that was going a little too far but it was true. Just the touch of her soft white hand gave him a boner that he had to hide before anyone notices it….

"Hey bro, why do you have a boner," America asked.

Damn it. "I don't, I'm just sitting here talking to my friend, that's all," England spoke nervously.

America looked around him. "Dude there is no one here but you, me, Germany and Italy. Are you sure you're okay?"

"What are you talking about? She's right here," he looked beside him. The blonde was gone. Italy was where she was sitting just a few seconds ago. This sucked badly and now he just wanted to go home to wait for tomorrow to come hand hopefully this was a dream. He really wanted to forget about seeing his brother's penis sliding on the window for the world to see. For the rest of the night he drank with the others, kinda sad but mostly scared at what the others are going to do for the night.

So when the morning came with the doorbell going off constantly and no one was around to get the door, he slowly got out the bed putting on his house shoes and opened the front door. When he opened the door, England looked from the bottom first since he was already staring down. His heart started to beat fast when he saw white high heels, pale legs, a green mini skirt on a small waist, curves coming up with medium sized breast, long brown hair, and the face of….Lithuania with a letter in his hand . Well there goes another boner for the second time. He hated his life so bad right now and shook the feeling out of his system. He didn't even get her number or her name.

"What the hell are you wearing Lithuania," England asked trying to not to laugh.

Lithuania sighed, "This was Poland's idea of a fun time. It was the most horrible moments of my life. He even has me wearing a fake woman's cast to make my body look more like a girl. Ugh, my life sucks."

"Yeah I know how that feels but anyway I'm very busy right now so what do you want or need? Maybe your pride or dignity for one thing."

"Oh shut up. I'm here cause France sent me to deliver this letter to you. He is inviting everyone to a tea party he has every year."

England took the letter confused. "Why haven't I got this before? Me and France are good friends."

Lithuania stared at him like he wanted to say something but his cellphone started to ring. When he looked at the caller id it was Russia calling. All the color went out of his face. He answered the phone and waved off walking to his car. England shut the door and read the letter. Maybe this was the actual break he needed instead of going back out to a club with Germany, Italy, and America. The nakedness still scared the hell out of him.

Later that night England got dressed in a blue tailored suit with a black dress shirt and black shoes. He looked over himself in the mirror thinking about the blonde girl from the other night. He wondered where exactly she could've gone so quickly. She might of just wanted a one night stand or something but England, he would've done it. He might have slept with a couple of hookers before, sure he was in the magazines for it but he really wanted to be with that girl for the night. Oh well now, he wouldn't see her again. He looked over himself one more time and left.

By the time he got to France's house everything seemed like it was in full swing. Germany and France were in the corner near a large statue of France with a fig leaf on his penis. They were cuddled closely speaking softly. Germany whispered something in Italy's ear and Italy giggled. They looked over at England, waved, and then got back to their conversation. Yep, there was definitely something going on there but eh, not England's concern so he keep walking to see Lithuania running away (thankfully in a suite) from Poland (in a pink dress with heels) as fast as he could. Everyone knew about what was going on with those two. Poland loves himself some Lithuania. Lithuania on the other hand, not so much loves there more like fear for his life. England passed them by laughing and saw France sitting down at a table by himself drinking out of a teacup. That was kind of odd considering that it was his party so England went over and sat down by him.

"Hello England, thank you for making it to my party," France said taking another sip of tea.

"It's no problem. After the Olympics I just need to take a break and have fun. It's a lot to do and too much work," England smiled looking at the tea cup. "So where is everyone else?"

France shrugged. "Not here yet maybe. Or they might not show but its okay as long as you're here its fine. You're like my best friend England."

England smiled. "Thanks for thinking about me that way though I don't understand why I have never been invited to one of your parties before."

"I have no idea. I always asked Italy to send you one every year but at least you got this one," France poured him some tea and handed it to him.

England took the cup, thanking France then drank it. The tea was so good that he asked for another cup. He drunk more of it then about four more cups till he couldn't anymore. France watched him carefully as England started to sway side to side. When England tried to stand up he fell back in the chair.

"F-France what did you put in that tea," England spoke slowly and a bit dizzy.

"Nothing much, just some tea the Japan gave me this morning with my little mix of sugar….and ruffies."

England was shocked, staring at France. He sworn that he had said ruffies but not totally sure of it. Maybe he was hearing things and France had actually said Rosemary or something like that. There was no way France would put drugs in the eat that he was drinking also. England's head started to spin; he was seeing swirls of colors and blurs of France. Then England fell and everything went dark.

Waking up hours later, England found himself strapped down to a bed. He was bent over on the bed with his butt out and exposed. His heart was racing so fast that he thought it was going to explode. England struggled to get free but it was no use, he was stuck. Then he heard the door open and shut behind him. His eyes opened wide when he saw France come in the room with a rob on. Was he behind this? Well that was a stupid question he had to be. France was the one who gave him the tea. Was France going to….rape him?

"You know England," France spoke softly rubbing England's bare ass, "I didn't think you'd want me so bad but after last night I figured that you did so that's why I decided that you should come to my "tea party.""

England looked at him confused and in terror. "What the hell are you talking about? I never saw you last night."

France laughed. "Yes you did, you spoke to me last night remember. I was riding the bull and I could tell that it turned you on greatly. I knew you liked it so that's why I kept riding it because I knew that you were getting turned on and you had a boner."

England face dropped. That was France!? FRANCE WAS THE HOT BLONDE THAT HE WANTED! His heart fell into his stomach and it churned making him sicker than he could ever be. France smiled rubbing England's ass more loving the way that it felt. England tried to shake France's hand off but that was a useless attempt. It only made France happier as he got behind England looking at his anus. France smiled; licking is lips wanting England so badly. He waited for a long time for this and now that he had the chance, he was going to take it.

"The fuck you doing back there! Get away from me," England yelled.

"I can't do that now. I love you England. I've been wanting you for a long time now and now that I have you there is no way I can let you u go," France smiled seeing England's cock throbbing. "And from the looks of it, I see you want it to."

"N-n-no I don't. This is sick France, even for you. You're gonna rape me at your own party?"

"Of course I am why I wouldn't?" With that said France took of his robe already erected and hard like hell. He placed his hands on England's waist. England moved around trying to get free but something clicked in his mind. Deep inside, maybe a few years ago, he did have a crush on France but could never tell him. He thought France would think of him as a freak or something but here they are, in his bed, about to have sex. No not rape, sex.

France slow slide his cock inside of England, loving the why that England started to moan. It was the most beautiful thing he ever heard so France trust his cock hard and deep into England's ass. England gripped the covers tightly. France was going so hard and deep that's everything he trusts into him, England moaned louder. They got into a rhythmic movement of going so fast and hard that the bed shook, to being violent where France would pull on England's hair or smacking his ass hard, to going slow while France spoke about how much he was in love.

To England's surprise, he wasn't trying to fight it anymore. He loved the way France felt inside him. The pain and pleasure of it made him cum at least seven times already without France or himself touching his cock. It feels like heaven to him. At times England would ask France to fuck him more rough to make it hurt more to there would be more pleasure. France had no problem of doing it, and he did it well. Emotions overcame both of them and they got lost in their world in lust and love. France started to go faster, harder, and deeper, feeling himself about to cum hard. He unstrapped England from the bed forcing his cock in England's mouth. It didn't take long, after England sucked on it hard, for France to cum in his mouth.

"Mmmm, where have you been all of my life England," France moaned as he cleaned England's mouth.

"Right down the street like I've been for the last six years but I'm here now with you."

France laughed and kissed England's lips softly then deeper. It was so good that they didn't hear the door open and a person standing right there watching them. When the two finally broke apart, they finally noticed that the person was standing there watching the two naked men kiss. But what they saw scared and shock England to the point where he wanted to faint. In front of them was standing France. He looked over to the France sitting beside him on the bed.

"What the hell," the France standing in the doorway yelled.

England covered himself quickly looking around for his clothes. The France sitting on the bed just sat there smiling and glowing. "Hey Francy."

"How dare you soil my bed, with the man that I love," France yelled.

"Oh please, he so wanted me. We already had amazing sex and he enjoyed every minute of it. He was moaning and saying my name."

The France by the door yelled, "You mean my damn name you imposter. What the hell do you think you're doing here doing this with my England?"

England finally found his voice, "Do I have a say in this?

"No," both Frances yelled.

The France standing by the doorway walked over to the other France, punching him square in the nose. Blood gushed out everywhere on the floor and bed. England stared in horror at the two. What the hell is going on here? He just had sex with France but France is right here beating the hell out of another person that looked like the original France. England's head was spinning. He wanted to do something about the fighting but what could be done. He was too scared and horrified to do anything to help whoever that guy was he just had sex with. What the hell man, what the hell!

The France that was standing at the door pulling on the other France's head. The head ripped off the body. France and England stood there as Italy smiled at them. "Surprise!"

France stared at Italy with hateful eyes. "How dare you do this to me? You knew I loved him Italy. What the hell is your problem?"

Italy flicked him off and held England who was putting on his pants and shoes. "I love England and you can't have him. He's mine, all mines!"

"The hell he is," France pulled England away from Italy and held him, "he is mine and always will be. I already knew the England loved me for a long time and you can't have him or his heart. It belongs to me."

England blushed. It's true that he wanted France for the longest but this was just…plain weird and creepy. Here he was in the arm of the one he always loved but had sex with Italy who he sworn loved Germany….oh shit. What id Germany finds out what happened? He would go crazy and kill everyone in this room if he had to. Which he might do it since he is that crazy. They were all dead if this doesn't get solved soon before it gets out of hand.

"England who does you loves? Please tell us the truth," begged Italy, "I always loved you since the say I wanted to rape your pretty ass. We had sex and you loved it so just tell me please that you love me."

"Italy you tricked me into having sex with you. I thought you were France. I'm sorry but no I don't love you, I always loved France and that's not going to change," England said and kissed France deeply.

"You love England!? What the hell? You told me you loved me," Germany yelled punching a hole in the wall.

Everyone turned to see Germany with a shot gun in his hand. They stood there frozen in fear. Italy looked around the room not really caring that, such though. Italy got up and stood besides Germany smiling.

"Put that gun away honey, I do love you but I love England more. He doesn't push me away like you do. He doesn't abuse me like you have done to me when I needed your help. England is there for me when I needed him and for that I fell in love with him. Sorry Germany but it's the truth."

England and France stared at each other in confusion. Germany stared at Italy in disbelief then sighed. "You sure about that?"

Italy smiled, "Of course I am. I don't love you like I love him."

Germany smiled. "Okay then, if I can't have you no one will."

Before anyone could say anything else, Germany shot Italy in the heart. England stood in shock while France poked Italy's bloody body. Germany shook his head not sorry for what he did. He already told Italy millions of times that if he ever cheated on him, and then he was going to die no questions asked. But not that France and England saw, they had to die also. So without a warning Germany killed France and England in the head then shot himself in the chest. England however wasn't dead yet. He was in pain but crawled over to France. He was already dead, his body still kind of warm but it was lifeless. He cried, putting head on France's bloody chest. He lies there, closing his eyes and died after saying "I love you."

England woke up sweating looking beside him to see France laying there. He was, France was alive and….what the fuck? Italy was lying on top of Germany both of them naked and Poland was braiding Lithuanian's hair. What kind night did they have?

Oh well, England cuddled with France and went back to sleep.


End file.
